The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for controlling the accessibility of data, more particularly the invention relates to processors and data storage devices.
Bring your own device (BYOD) is becoming a frequently used method of allowing employees to operate, whereby employees bring their own portable device (e.g. laptop computer) to their workplace to work on.
However, as result of their small physical size, laptop computers and other portable devices may easily be misplaced or stolen. In recent and highly publicised examples the loss of highly sensitive or valuable information on portable devices has been shown to be damaging both to organizations and to governments.
It is therefore desirable to securely hold and make safe from tampering data on portable devices. This is beneficial for both organizations and governments who do not want highly sensitive or valuable information to be lost or misplaced, and also to employees who do not want their employer having access to their personal data.